Five years of support are requested to provide a structural umbrella that will 1) stimulate continued growth in the formation of research partnerships among four institutions within the UNC System: East Carolina University (ECU), Fayetteville State University (FSU) and North Carolina Central University (NCCU), two TBMIs, and the UNC at Chapel Hill; 2) increase outreach to other TBMIs that are interested in participating in research activities; and 3) mentor the activities of researchers in minority aging by funding three pilot studies that will later be developed into R01s. The number of pilot studies will increase in the out-years of the grant. The center will focus on interventions that promote screening and management of chronic illnesses and build on studies with collaborators throughout the four universities and community clinics such as the Cape Valley Fear Medical Center. The resource center will be under the auspices of the newly created Institute on Aging based at Chapel Hill, but it is designed to be UNC system wide in scope and program. An executive committee will include representation from each of the four institutions that form this consortium, and the directors of the four cores. Workshops will be organized twice a year to correspond with the meeting of the advisory panel. At these meetings, the progress of the pilot studies will be reviewed and the activities in each of the cores will be assessed. The center will fund fellowships to the Summer Public Health Research Institute on Minority Health and participate in other activities on the campuses to increase diversity among researchers in aging. Members of the consortium will take an active role in all of the cores, although however some specialization will occur. For example, UNC at Chapel Hill will lead the Measurement Core which will assess and remediate scales for use with minority populations. NCCU will lead the Community Liaison Core. Community associates from community based organizations will be identified in order to develop a database of minority persons who are willing to take part in ongoing research studies. The center will cooperate with other activities on the campuses for creating and promoting diversity among researchers in minority aging and health.